What went through his head
by Tigertail94
Summary: He can't remember who he is. He doesn't know where he is. But the people around him is saying that he's somekind of karate expert and was about to break a brick breaking record. This is the story of what went through Jack's head when he lost his memory.


**I came up with this idea after several time of watching the new episode A Slip Down Memory Lane. What went through Jack's head when he was memory lost? This is how it ends.**

**Warning: I am Swedish. English is not my main language. Sorry if my writing sucks.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!  
**

**P.S. IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END!  
**

* * *

"_Come on Kim, wait a second."_

I opened my eyes to see myself lying on the floor. I tred to get up while my body and my head was hurting real bad. Where was I?

"JACK!"

A girl ran up to me and knelt down next to me.

"Are you okay?" she said with a worried voice.

Even if my head was hurting like hell, I think I was fine.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and was able to sit up. I looked around my environment to see three other guys standing behind me. One was on his knees, had black hair and was wearing red sweatpants and a gray tank top. The next one was dark skinned, bald and wore a purple t-shirt and black gym shorts. The third one was ginger headed, had bright blue shirt and cardigan, knee socks and gray and beige squared shorts on. They all looked at me worriedly. Who were these people? They were complete strangers and it felt a little uncomfortable having them standing next to me like that. "Just one question though. Who are you people?"

"Rudy!" the ginger headed guy shouted and out from a door came a guy with some sort of pajamas on.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"Jack fell and hit his head and he doesn't seem to know who we are." the girl said.

"What!? No no it can't be happening. You have a world record to break! You can't just lose your memory like that! What do we do?"

World record?

"Call a doctor?" the girl said.

"Right. Call a doctor. I'll get to it."

The man went to the door he came out from. A couple of minutes later, a doctor came and he looked at me and in to my eyes with a pen light.

"This is not good. He's gonna die." the doctor said as he had his pen light pointed at me.

"WHAT?" all the other people shouted.

"My pen lighter's batteries are out."

And they all breathed out in relief.

"Do you really have to call your pen light 'he'?" the ginger haired said.

"Listen, Jack's gonna be fine. But we're gonna have to operate," Everyone gasped. "on a need to know basis. So here's what you need to know. We don't have to do any more tests. Jack only has a minor concussion. He suffered some memory loss but he's probably gonna be fine."

"Probably?" the girl said.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's not like medicines are real science."

"Doctor McCurry. I called Jack's parents but they're out of town. Is there anything we can do to help him?" the man with a white looking pajamas said.

"There is one thing you can do to speed up his recovery. Talk about the things he's forgotten."

Then the doctor got a phone call about a lost patient. I didn't listen to what he said because I was so confused by the place I was at. Apparently my name is Jack and I was about to break some world record for brick breaking. But then I fell and hit my head so hard I got some memory loss. Probably the reason why I don't have any memory. And now the doctor finally left.

"Eh.. Jack, do you remember last week when you loaned me twenty bucks?" the guy with black hair asked me.

I have a concussion and memory loss. How am I supposed to remember anything?

"No." I just replied simple.

"He's fine."

The girl quickly smacked him on the arm.

"Jack. We're gonna help you get your memory back." the grown up said when I walked past them and to the benches where I guess I WAS breaking bricks. "Is there anything that you can remember about this dojo?"

I looked around once again and tried to remember something but there was absolutely nothing.

"Sorry." I said.

"Come on Jack. You have to remember this wall." the ginger nerdy kid said. "You smashed right in to it when you first got here in the same position as the man. You apologized for it right before you did a tumble and ran away out of here. Then after some talking with Rudy, you joined this dojo."

"So I'm a karate student?" I asked.

"Oh no. This is worse than I thought. We're gonna have to start from scratch." the black haired guy said. "YOU, JACK! ME, JERRY! YOU GOOD AT KARATE! ME BETTER!"

Finally a name. But this Jerry seemed a little stupid.

"Did this guy also hit his head?"

"Jack, check out this trophies. You won half of them." the dark skinned guy said and held up a trophy he picked up.

"And the other half Rudy bought." the ginger headed said.

"You're holding the one for poodle grooming." the man said. I guess he was Rudy. My karate teacher.

"The point is, you're really good Jack." the girl said.

They explained to me how I once was able to crumble two concrete blocks while breaking a board, I beat some bullies on my first day of school, I've been to a championship tournament in China, I won against a guy who hadn't lost a match in two years.

"Man. I didn't realize that I was that good." I said and looked over to a punching dummy. "I've gotta try some of that."

I walked up to it and just hit it. Then I hit it again. Then I hit it senseless until I fell on the floor with it and the others helped me up back to my feet.

"Is that how I look when I do karate?" the dark skinned guy said.

"No Eddie. You're not that good." the ginger headed said.

Now we have a name for the dark skinned guy.

"This is awful. So upsetting." the grown up said. Rudy. His name was Rudy. Have to remember that.

"I know what can help him get his memory back." Jerry said. Kinda hard to forget his name since he screamed it in to my hears. Anyways, Jerry got to the stand with a bunch of sticks and picked up one.

"What are you doing?" the dark skinned asked.

"I'm gonna smack him in the head and jog his memory."

"What! No! Give me that!" the girl said and took the stick before Jerry was able to hit me with it.

"What? It totally works. I've seen it in a cartoon once."

"I'm sorry. You guys seem really nice but I don't know who you are." I said. "Maybe if you told me a little bit about yourselves I'd remember."

"Oh I'll get this party started. Well, I'm Jerry." Jerry said. I already knew that. But what he told me, he seemed to be a some kind of trouble maker in school and got in to a lot of detentions.

The ginger headed's name was Milton. Like I thought before, he was pretty much of a nerd and started taking karate lessons so people would stop picking on him for taking French horn lessons.

Eddie was the dark skinned guy and he took karate because his parents made him do mambo and cello lessons.

The girl told me her name was Kim and that we were the only black belts of the dojo apart from Rudy who was the sensei.

"So.. anything?" she asked.

I felt like something came to mind but then it disappeared again.

"No. Still nothing."

"I know what will help you remember you. Talking about me." Rudy said. "Oh I'm more than your sensei. Father figure, sure. Role model, you betcha. Idol, that's you talking not me."

Wow. Self centered much?

"Look, I appreciate all you guys trying to help." I said. "But I don't know the guy you're talking about and I'm not gonna be able to break any kind of record."

"I think I know what can help Jack." Milton said. "Psyciractic studies suggest that-"

"Oh forget that. Just give me one good swing at his head." Jerry interrupted.

"Just let me tell him more about me." Rudy said.

"I know what will help. I'll read to him from my friendship diary." Eddie said and they all started to argue with each other.

All these chatter from everyone made me a little scared. So I did what I had to do. I left the dojo and went outside. Maybe not a good idea for a guy who barely knows who he is. But I felt my stomach growl which only meant that I was hungry. So I went to the first place that looked like it had food. Falafel Phil's was a restaurant I saw so I walked in there. But did I have any money on? I looked in my pockets. First one I found a few extra cash and in the other one I found a bracelet

It looked handmade and it sure was beautiful. Best to put it back in the pocket so I don't lose it. It could mean something special to me.

"Hey! Jack! How can I make your mouth happy today?" the guy by the cashier said. Did everyone knew who I was?

"How much can I get with this?" I asked the guy and showed him my money.

"Your regular order it is then!"

Yeah, did I forgot to say that he spoke in a very weird accent?

I sat down to a booth to think things through. All this things that have happened freaked me out. A karate expert when I stumbled on a dummy. But my thoughts was interupted by the cashier guy who came out with my food.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" he said and went back in to the kitchen.

I ate the food and it was actually pretty good. At least something was calming me down.

"I'm taking your falafel balls, and there's nothing you can do about it." someone said. I looked up to see a bunch of guys in red jackets picking on the little boy in the other booth. They looked pretty scary to me. Then, I'm guessing, the leader looked at me with a frightened look. He placed the kids falafel balls back to his table. "I'm sorry. Jack! I didn't see you there."

Oh no, now they're going to pick on me.

"Here. Take my falafel balls. I just don't want any trouble." I quickly said and shoved my basket of falafels towards him.

"You're scared of me?" the guy asked. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He picked up a falalef ball and threw it at me. "And this? AND THIS? AND THIS!? AND THIS!?" he kept shouting between laughs and falafel tossing. The people from the dojo came up and stopped him.

"Careful Frank." Milton said to the guys. "I hypnotized Jack. And when I snap my fingers three times, he'll be back. And he'll probably wanna pull your ears off."

Now the Frank guy looked at me horrified again. Milton snapped his fingers twice and the guys winched every time. And just as Milton was about to snap a third time, Frank stopped him.

"Don't do it man! I have dreams of being an ear model!" he said and then ran out with his gang behind him.

"Sorry I ran out guys. I just needed a second." I said to them and gave them space in the booth so they could. "Thanks for saving me Milton. You must be the hero of the group."

"I have my moments." Milton said. "There was this one time..."

And here we go. Another story about them. This time he tells me it was some sort of military test he was picked out by. It all seemed really exciting.

"First of all, that didn't really happen." the girl said. Shoot I forgot her name. "Second of all, there's not just one hero. We're the wasabi warriors. We stick together."

Then they tell me about me and Jerry saving a rock star from an attack. We fought with people from a private school on a parade festival, we saved this restaurants owners goat and we fought some guys on a dock to get something when we went to a Geo cashing trip.

"Wow. We're a pretty awesome group. You guys are like ninjas." I said and the boys sucked in the compliment in completely.

"Guys." the girl interrupted.

"We also have our, not so ninja moments." Milton said.

"All the time." Eddie said.

"Every day." Jerry said.

Now these stories was from them being attacked by a squirrel that lead to a chain of pain, to Jerry being attacked by a porky pine which he thought was a groundhog.

I was able to finish my falafel meal and we went back out.

"Guys. The judge from the world book of records is gonna be here any minute. Lucky for us, I've come up with a full proof plan." Rudy said.

"Great. What is it?" I asked.

"I made this hand for you out of a sledgehammer." he said and showed a glove covered sledgehammer. "It's perfectly natural. Now quick. Slide it up your sleeve. And no shaking hands. And what ever you do, don't salute anyone. You'll kill yourself." This guy seemed stressed. It was a world record after all I was going to break and I would probably panic too if I wasn't able to do it. If I knew who I was.

"This is gonna work, wont it?" Rudy said in his paniced voice. "Sure it'll work, it has to work of course it'll work. Somebody tell me it's gonna work!"

"It'll work." Milton said.

"Don't you lie to me. I gotta get a bathtub."

And he ran away.

"Is this guy always like this?" I asked the girl. What was her name again? Kate? Kathryn? Something with K.

"Yeah. We call it going all Rudy." she replied.

And she explained how much of a goof ball that sensei actually was.

"Jack. Jack we heard what happened. You're going to be okay."

A man with way too long hair came out of nowhere with a security guard.

"Yeah I bonked my head and I was fine." the female security guard said. "Of course when I woke up I was in Mexico married to a ferret farmer."

"As an action hero, I've been in hundreds of movies where I've been kicked in the head countless times and I can say with complete authority.. I'm sorry what was the question?"

"Please tell me these aren't my parents." I asked and hoped it.

"Nah. Just good friends." K... what-her-name-was said.

"There he is. That's Jack." Rudy came out with I guess the judge for this world record competition. "Guys, this is Winston Burgers from the burgers book of world records. If we could just have a little more time."

"I don't have a lot of time. I've gotta go watch a woman not blink for twenty seven hours." the judge said.

"I don't think I can do this but I don't wanna let you guys down." I said and looked to Kathryn. I'll call her Kathryn. She has to have a name. "I'm sorry Kathryn."

"Again, it's Kim." the girl said with a downing voice. Well it was something on K. "And I don't care about this record. I just want Jack back."

Kim looked sorrowed. Whoever I must be, these people seem to like him a lot. And I have a feeling, even if I can't do this, they won't hate me. Because I'll still stay true to myself.

"You know what?" I said. "I don't remember you guys or this place but, from everything you've said, we don't give up. And I don't wanna stop now. I'm a wabobo warrior."

"Wasabi Warrior." Milton corrected me.

"Right, it's got a better ring to it."

I got up to the stage and stood behind the pile of bricks. If I'm as good at karate as they say, I should be able to do this. Right? I looked to my left to see Kim, Milton, the security guard and the too long haired man give me thumbs up.

I looked to my right and faced with Rudy who held up the glove covered sledgehammer and was begging me to use it. I just shook my head. It'll count as cheating. I'm not a cheat. I looked to my left again and got eye contact with Kim who smiled at me.

Gosh, how I love her smile. I've always have. Since we met in the cafeteria, when I asked her to get a burger with me, when I asked her to dance, when she wanted to spar with me for real. When I told her I was staying instead of going to Japan. All the time I've known her I know I will never forget that smile. How can I forget something so beautiful?

Whow! My memory is coming back! And I got a quick flashback on what happened right before this memory concussion.

"_Hey, Jack." Kim said who came up behind me when I had just walked in to the dojo. "I made you something to wear when you broke the record."_

_She took off something from her wrist and gave it to me._

"_Oh, Like sort of a good luck bracelet." I said and went to the bricks._

"_Yeah. But it's also more of a..."_

"_What? Like a friendship bracelet?"_

"_Eh.. Yeah."_

"_Great. It's finally official. We're friends."_

_As if we're ever going to be anything more. Even though I wish we were._

"_Jack you know I think of us as more than just..." Kim said again but couldn't complete the sentence._

"_More than just what?" I asked curiously. Was she going to say what I hoped she was going to say? _

"_Ehm... I don't know it's just a dumb bracelet I gotta go." and she turned her heel and sprinted out of the dojo._

"_What? Come on Kim, wait a second." I followed her out because I wanted to hear what she really wanted to say._

But then I fell and lost my memory. I got back to reality and smashed the bricks with all my might and they disappeared in to dust. Everyone cheered and my friends came up and have me high fives.

"I can't believe it! My memory's back!" I shouted out. "I remember you and the dojo, and Milton and Rudy and Jerry. You owe me twenty bucks."

"I'm Eddie." Jerry said but Eddie whacked him on the chest.

"Congratulations Jack." the judge said. "You'll now be listed as the official under fifteen world record holder for brick breaking."

"Let's go to falafel Phil's and celebrate." Eddie said.

"Falafel Phil's? I believe that's the restaurant that holds the world record for largest roach infestation."

"That's the place." Rudy said with pride.

Everyone walked over to Falafel Phil's except for me and Kim because,

"Jack, you did it. How do you feel?" she said that.

"I feel great. Jack is back!" I said to her.

"We missed you. Hey, I've got one question. Do you remember anything that I had said right before you fell and hit your head?"

"No. No I don't. Why?"

"No reason. I'll see you over at Phil's."

And so she went to the others. I stood a minute for myself and took out the bracelet she gave me. I know. It was rude of me for not telling her I remembered it. But it could be a good reason to use against her sometime.

I looked at the bracelet and then put it on and only thought of one thing.

"I knew you had a crush on me, Kim."

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: For people who are reading my story, Memories Collide. I need help. I've come to a complete writers block and have only come up with ideas of new stories.  
**

**The new chapter is going to be a double chapter. Jack and Kim are giving each other challanges. They do all of them. But Kim can't complete the last one due to a horrible experience from her past.**

**What I need help with is that you can write me the challanges they're giving to each other and maybe something more. Please I really need your help!  
**

**The last chapter will be a Christmas special or maybe another one I have in store.  
**

**Thank You 3  
**


End file.
